A Feudal Fairy tail
by Yoko Ume
Summary: Había muchas historias acerca de un demonio y una niña humana. Casi todas ellas decían que aquel ser demoníaco, conocido por su insensibilidad y poder, protegía a una humana ciegamente. a pesar de todo el siempre terminaba regresando a esa aldea humana en donde la había dejado. Una espada re-descubierta pondrá en duda el Sengoku e InuYahsa y los suyos tampoco lo dejarían así.


Historia sin fines de lucro. Si hay algún error, por favor, díganmelo.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tomoyuki Yamashita fue un general del Ejército Imperial durante la guerra de Ōnin, mientras se decidía quien portaría el título de Shogun, los demonios no perdieron la oportunidad para declararse soberanos con poder sobre todas las especies. Los monstruos, que permanecían plasmados únicamente en la imaginación mitológica del hombre, recluidos y ocultos, abandonaron su confinamiento en la oscuridad y comenzaron a atacar a los humanos que los creían un mito ya extinto, gracias a sus antepasados.

Pero El general Tomoyuki, un humano, poseía una espada de innumerables poderes que usaría para proteger a su pueblo del ataque de los aquellas bestias. Quien llegara a vencer el poder de la espada, reclamaría ese poder como suyo, proveniente de la sangre de miles de monstruos y demonios, usada para salvar inocentes; pero condenada por el odio. Su poder se sellaría para siempre en manos del vencedor, quien se volvería un ser de inmaculado poder.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Podía escucharse el estruendoso sonido de chocar metal contra metal, el demonio atesto el último golpe a su enemigo y con un movimiento de su poderosa espada la cabeza del otro Youkai yacía en el piso a sus pies, aun con esa típica expresión de sorpresa que ponían cuando se veían atrapados por una muerte inminente, y miedo, algo que la muerte parecía traer como requisito. Esa expresión que se había acostumbrado a observar siempre al final de una pelea, esa que ponían cuando se daban cuenta de que desafiarlo había sido un terrible error que cualquiera tendría que pagar con su vida. Le satisfacía borrarles esa rara mueca de confianza que mostraban, creyendo que tenían tan siquiera una oportunidad de vencerlo, para provocarles una de pánico e impotencia.

Guardó su espada y siguió andando como si el enfrentamiento nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Sin ningún rasguño o cambio en su frio semblante, Se detuvo y miró, a través de los árboles colina abajo, hacia una pequeña aldea humana con una mirada fría e indiferente, un brillo de indecisión, disfrazado de insensibilidad y un semblante altivo, pasó por su mirada recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar a su boca, en la que se formó una rara mueca que desapareció al instante, que nadie que no le conociera habría notado.

No, ya había visitado la aldea recientemente. Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. Aquel Youkai que había matado ya no pondría en peligro la seguridad de aquel asentamiento humano, no había nada que hacer ahí, al menos hasta su siguiente _visita_ se había asegurado de que nada amenazara el orden que _debía_ haber.

Comenzó a elevarse para no tener que a travesar aquel vericueto que interfería en su partida cuando escucho a su pequeño y entrometido sirviente gritándole que lo esperara, lo único que atino a hacer fue proferir un gruñido casi mudo de fastidio antes de alejarse por el aire.

-No me deje… amo… bonito- Jadeó el pequeño Youkai apoyándose con su báculo para no caer. _  
El amo se ha dedicado a obtener poder para hacerse más fuerte, sin lugar a dudas seguirá siendo el demonio más poderoso y pronto no habrá ser que pueda derrotarlo, esta vez parece tener alguna clase de plan que no quiere revelarme… hump ¿qué clase de enemigo trata de vencer?_ cavilaba para sí el demonio verde. - ¡aaah! Me ha dejado solito- grito corriendo en dirección en la que se había dirigido su amo, braceando y gritándole que lo esperara.

Una joven de cabello negro ataviada con un bonito kimono de tela bastante fina, de color amarillo y salpicado de pequeñas flores rosadas, ayudaba a la vieja sacerdotisa del pueblo, La Anciana Kaede, a preparar un ungüento con plantas medicinales y extraños polvos.

-¿Rin?- la llamó la anciana por tercera vez.- ¿te sientes bien, muchacha?

La Anciana la había agarrado desprevenida y ausente, por lo que reacciono de manera tosca.

-¿si? An-Anciana Kaede, perdóneme, estaba pensando.

\- parece que te cuesta concentrarte el día de hoy, ya has echado suficiente Caléndula en tu cuenco- dijo amablemente la anciana tomando la planta de las manos de Rin.

\- ¿No cree que el Señor Sesshomaru ya se ha demorado bastante desde la última vez que vino?- dudó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿te parece? – Inquirió la sacerdotisa alzando una ceja.- Vino hace solo 6 días y si no mal recuerdo te regalo ese bonito kimono que traes puesto.

\- Bueno… una vez tardo 3 meses en venir y…a veces se demora demasiado- dijo rin.

\- Por qué no se lo comentas la próxima vez que venga- sugirió la anciana con una sonrisa divertida.- ¿por qué no vas con tus amigos y te tomas un respiro? A veces olvidarse un rato de plantas y ungüentos ayuda a relajarse.

Rin se levantó dándole las gracias a la Anciana Kaede y prometiendo ayudarle más tarde a terminar, la Anciana le guiñó un ojo mientras ella salía de la choza dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Khe! Otra vez ese imbécil anda rondando por ahí-se quejó InuYasha.

-¿De qué hablas, InuYasha?

\- Del paranoico de mi hermano. Sólo se la pasa dando vueltas por el bosque.

-Tal vez solo viene a ver a Rin ¿No serás tú el paranoico?

\- No seas tontas, Kagome. El idiota cree que voy a dejar que algo le pase a la aldea.

\- A Sesshomaru no le interesa la aldea, InuYasha.-señaló Kagome con una mano en la cintura.

-¡ja¡ ¡Claro que no! A Sesshomaru le da igual la vida de estas personas, la que le importa es Rin.

-¡InuYasha¡ Cuidado con eso, vas a matar a alguien.

InuYasha se tambaleo hacia atrás dejando caer los costales de arroz que llevaba sobre los hombros llevándose en el camino a la Miko que cayó de frente, tirando el cesto lleno de platas que sujetaba con el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Si yo fuera Sesshomaru también tendría mis dudas!- Le gritó Kagome sobándose el codo con los ojos cerrados de dolor.

-¡Pues espero que cuando otro monstruo de baba trate de atacarte el _amable_ de mi hermano vaya a salvarte! Aunque… No creo que eso llegue a pasar.

Kagome tomó el cesto y lo miro dolida con la cara roja, parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre él, pero lo único que hizo fue decir: ¡A-BA-JO!

Nada había cambiado en los últimos 5 años. Había muchas historias acerca de un demonio y una niña humana. Casi todas ellas decían que aquel ser demoniaco, conocido por su insensibilidad y poder, protegía a una niña, una mujer. Contaban que el gran demonio no le hacía daño, decían que se mantenía siempre cuidándola de cerca y que ella caminaba tras él a todas partes. Ni siquiera él se molestaba en negar que esas historias fueran reales, para él solo eran habladurías sin importancia.  
Después de la batalla final con Naraku, el Youkai, participe indispensable en el enfrentamiento, pensó en retomar sus viajes, pero todos sus enemigos encontraron que él llevaba una humana consigo, un blanco muy fácil. Lo que los animó a desafiarlo, considerándola como una circunstancia favorable que se presentaría como una peculiaridad que no se repetiría tan fácilmente, porque el Daiyoukai subiría la guardia después, si usaban esa debilidad a su favor lo más seguro era que los acercaría cumplir sus designios. Algunas de esas historias contadas entre las personas de las aldeas incluían más verdades, que se creían _inventadas,_ inmiscuidas que lo que solo podía apreciase de los hechos, que dejaban mucho a la imaginación.  
Sesshomaru nunca dejaba de visitarla, en el intervalo entre una visita y otra podían transcurrir meses, sin embargo el siempre terminaba regresando.

no entendía por qué no le molestaban lo suficiente esas historias que seguramente lo dejaban mal parado ante sus adversarios, siempre los destazaba con un movimiento de sus garras, no había siquiera un digno oponente con el que mereciera la pena usar su espada, no entendía por qué seguían pensando que usando a Rin en su contra podrían vencerlo. Una humana _común_ no les abriría la puerta para derrotarlo, que de existir sería una puerta blindada impenetrable.

Pero esa no era la única cosa con la que se desentendía, había muchas otras cosas que Sesshomaru todavía no asimilaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿En dónde se metió InuYasha, Kagome?- pregunto sango mientras ambas mujeres se ocupaban de la ropa sucia de su familia.

-Se fue con el Monje Miroku después de tirar los costales de arroz que íbamos a obsequiarle a la Anciana Kaede.

-El Monje Miroku es un desobligado.-se quejó Sango.

-Lo mismo diría yo del descuidado de InuYasha.-Coincidió la Miko.

-¡Lee, apártate del camino!-Grito una joven jalando a un niño al lado del camino. Un grupo de hombres armados y montados en caballos se abrió pasó entre las personas de la aldea liderados por lo que parecía ser un Samurai montado en un caballo negro.

-¡hey! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Preguntó InuYasha llegando al lado de las dos mujeres.

-No molestes a nuestro Señor, solo estamos de paso.-respondió uno de los hombres.

-Tranquilo suko. Discúlpenlo, llevamos días viajando.

-¿A dónde?-Intervino Kagome.

-Al Monte Haku, señora.-Respondió el Samurai con formalidad.

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué podría haber en ese monte lleno de monjes que les interese a ustedes?-Indagó InuYasha.

-¿así que no lo saben?-el hombre levantó una ceja- Bueno, será mejor que yo no se los diga, no queremos competencia. Peo suban la guardia, no somos los únicos que buscamos lo que se oculta en el Monte.

Y dicho esto, el hombre y su escolta continuaron su camino.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Hemos matado a muchos monstruos esta semana. Y todos trataban de pasar por aquí. En la misma dirección.-Dijo el Monje con una mano en la barbilla.-Mejor regresamos a nuestras obligaciones en el pueblo.

Todos concordaron con el Monje y regresaron a lo suyo, pero ninguno dejó de pensar en el comportamiento sospechoso de aquel hombre.

-¿Cuándo crees que sean lo suficientemente grandes?

-Tal vez en un par de semanas, Rin. Pero podrías cortar algunas del claro que esta en el bosque, al que te llevé el otro día.

-oh… ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? Gracias Jinenji.

-¡Espera, Rin! Te acompaño.-dijo Jinenji levantándose para acompañarla. Jinenji la pasaba casi todo el día cuidando de las plantas.

-¡No es necesario, no está lejos! Adiós. – insistió ella despidiéndose con la mano.

-Pero…-Rin dejó a Jineji confundido mientras se internaba entre los árboles.

-Espero no perderme de regreso a la aldea, no quiero preocupar a la Anciana Kaede, no vaya a ser que del susto le de… ¡oh! Aquí están- se dijo Rin mientras tomaba el racimo de moras que provenía de un arbusto que se desparramaba por todo el suelo del valle. _Pero en qué cosas piensas, Rin._ -Espero que al Señor Jaken le gusten las moras, para cuando estén maduras habrá montones.

Rin emprendió su regreso a la aldea mientras tarareaba una canción.  
De imprevisto, mientras andaba, Sintió un tirón en una pierna que el tiro al suelo de boca, se sentó en el suelo y posteriormente trató de levantarse. El bosque estaba apenas iluminado por los rayos del sol, ya se había alejado lo suficiente del valle que a diferencia del lugar en donde se hallaba, se encontraba totalmente iluminado, todavía se encontraba lejos de la seguridad de la aldea y nadie excepto Jinenji sabía que se había internado en el bosque a recoger moras silvestres, así que descarto la idea de pedir ayuda para llevar la cesta llena de fruta. Una punzada de dolor en el tobillo y en la pantorrilla la detuvo en seco en su intento por levantarse, el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo hasta estremecerla; se llevó instintivamente la mano al lugar donde provenía el dolor, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido un error tocar la herida que ahora le dolía más. Se había torcido el tobillo y para su desgracia tenía un corte en la pantorrilla, de 10 centímetros, por lo que pudo ver, se veía bastante mal.

-¡Ah! Pero ¿qué?...- Su pregunta obtuvo respuesta cuando escucho un ruido sordo, como un eco, detrás de ella, algo se estaba abriendo paso a través de los árboles, era silencioso, por un momento creyó que su imaginación le había hecho una jugarreta. Cuando se giró como pudo sobre su propio cuerpo, una criatura de más de 10 metros que había salido de la parte más profunda del bosque la observaba con su rostro deforme. El monstruo estaba formado por cientos, si no es que miles, de huesos humanos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y solo ella misma pudo escuchar su propio grito ronco.

-¡Se-Señor Sesshomaru!

Cuando Sesshomaru sobrevolaba el límite de la aldea contigua a la de la Anciana Kaede, escucho el sonido. Un sonido casi familiar que rondo sus oídos un buen rato.

Un campaneo.

Fue entonces cuando Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar en el costado de su Katana, solo miró la espada de reojo y siguió adelante. Cuando el palpitar se volvió más insistente, abrió más ligeramente los ojos de lo normal.

Un haz de luz blanca cruzo el cielo, yendo lo más rápido que podía. Sesshomaru mantenía una mano sobre Tenseiga.

Llegó al lugar en donde el campaneo era más fuerte. El olor de Rin también era más fuerte ahí Y también podía oler su sangre. Rin estaba herida.

Gashadokoru, un esqueleto hambriento devorador de humanos.

Cuando percibió el olor de Rin, la vio arrastrándose detrás de un árbol lo más rápido que podía, ella había actuado rápido. La mirada del demonio decía: _pagarás por lo que hiciste en el infierno._

Sesshomaru se interpuso delante de ella de manera protectora y con furor en sus ojos agitó su mano derecha, después de un veloz destello verde, el monstruo se había convirtió en una pila de huesos que comenzaban a hacerse cenizas.

-Amo Sesshomaru…- Rin casi lloraba de alivio, pero sostenía una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad. A pesar de lo mucho que pudiera dolerle la incisión que tenía en la pierna. – No creí que llegara a venir.

Cuando él le dijo que la distancia no era un obstáculo, nunca creyó posible que fuese capaz de llegar hasta ella en cuestión de minutos o, sorprendentemente,… segundos.

El Youkai se giró hacia ella y la observo antes de detener su inspección en su pierna herida. Se hincó junto a la muchacha con las rodillas flexionadas una detrás de la otra y la miro a los ojos. Su rostro no decía nada, se mantenía impasible y desafecta como siempre, pero su mirar lo decía todo.

 _Siempre voy a venir._

Le pasó el brazo por la espalda, quedando su brazo alrededor de esta con la mano en su cintura, y la otra debajo de las rodillas, y la levantó. Por mucho que se pensó, internamente, la realización de ese gesto, no podía llevarla de otra manera sin lastimarla. Se olvidaría de todo lo que llegó a pensar de ese tipo de expresiones de compasión y afecto de los humanos, puesto que lo que llevaba entre sus brazos era, por razones obvias, lo único que le importaba. Nada menos… No más bien, algo más, Rin.

Porque Rin era _algo más._

Por eso cuando llegaron a la aldea, las personas la miraron boquiabiertas, pero todos sabían secretamente que si algo como eso llegase a pasar no sería ya tan extraño.

La Anciana Kaede dejó caer la leña para el fuego que le había costado tanto juntar y la llevó a su cabaña. La recostó en el futón y examinó su herida.

-Olvídate de tomar más descansos durante el trabajo. No puedes andar sola por el bosque, Rin.-la regaño la Anciana poniéndose de pie. Le había curado la pierna y ya no le dolía.-Gracias, Sesshomaru. Ahora quédate quieta.- Sesshomaru la miro molesto mientras salía.

El Daiyoukai se sentó a una distancia considerable del futón y se giró con un mohín de desapego e indiferencia, detuvo su mirada en un punto indefinido de la ventana.

-¿Señor Sesshomaru?

-Dime.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonriéndole.

Sesshomaru asintió.

-¿Q-qué era esa cosa tan horrible?

-Un Gashadokoru. Son creaturas abominables que devoran a los humanos.

-¿Cómo supo que yo…?- Pregunto Rin con temor de hacerlo enfadar.

\- Tú me llamaste.-soltó Sesshomaru mirándola. Pensando en el momento en el que Tenseiga comenzó a palpitar.

Ella agachó la mirada y se sonrió. ¡Por fin podía ver a su Amo Sesshomaru! Aunque no después de las mejores circunstancias.

-Lo eché de menos, amo.-admitió la humana sin poder evitar su sonrojo. Al demonio le dio curiosidad la expresión apenada de la _niña_ y por un instante, muy en el fondo, pudo considerarla como _casi_ tierna.

-¿Te duele?

-¿eh?

-Tu pierna.

-Ah… No demasiado. Usted me salvó por un pelito-Rio ella.

-Sesshomaru.-InuYasha había entrado en la choza. Le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de salir.

Ahora sabía de lo que hablaban InuYasha y Kagome después de una pelea al reconciliarse nuevamente.

-Jaken.

-¿Si, amo Sesshomaru?

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-¡Amo! Tarde horas en seguirle el rastro, usted me dejo solito a la merced de esa aldea de humanos y…

-Suficiente, _Jaken_.-Le interrumpió Sesshomaru caminando en dirección al bosque.-Vámonos.

-¿a-adónde amo Sesshomaru?

-Alguien manejaba a ese Gashadokoru. Y está siguiéndome.-dicho esto Sesshomaru comenzó a alejarse, dejando a rin en la puerta de la cabaña sonriéndole amablemente mientras lo despedía con la mano. _El objetivo de esa cosa no era la aldea…_

-Vaya, el Señor Sesshomaru parecía apurado- se dijo ella con una media sonrisa. _Sí que es fuerte mi amo, acabó con ese esqueleto en cuestión de segundos y yo apenas logré escapar…_

Rin se detuvo a pensar en lo fuerte que era Sesshomaru y en que ella probablemente era demasiado débil, si el demonio no hubiera llegado a tiempo probablemente esa cosa hubiera acabado con su vida.

-¿qué le sucedió a la joven Rin?-

-Sesshomaru sacaba chispas, probablemente un monstruo en el bosque, a estas alturas empiezo a preocuparme por mi hermano. Esa cosa atacó a Rin.-Dijo el Hanyo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro al Monje.

-oooh- Miroku soltó una risita- Ya veo. Debemos investigar los ataques, InuYasha.

-Tienes razón ¿qué tal si comenzamos con el monstruo del que te hablé?- El Monje lo muró desconfiado.-Vamos Miroku, no seas cobarde. Solo iremos a exterminar a ese demonio y volveremos antes de que Sango se dé cuenta.

-No lo sé InuYasha, me matará si descubre que deje a los niños al cuidado de Shippo.-dijo el Monje rascándose la barbilla.

-Piensa en el pago. Además… La casa a la que vamos pertenece a una princesa-insinuó Inuyasha acercándose al oído del monje.-O es que…¿te da miedo?

-Con que una princesa.- Miroku levanto las cejas empezando a convencerse.-Olvídalo InuYasha, Ningún demonio me da más miedo que Sango. Prefiero que esté feliz a recibir ese pago.

-Te perdonará cuando vea la recompensa.

-¡Monje Miroku!- La voz de Sango se hizo oír entre las voces de todas las personas que iban de un lado para otro.

-Ya me lo pensé mejor Inuyasha. Pero vámonos ya.-Cedió el Monje al escuchar el grito de su mujer con un tono amenazador.

-¡Es-espera, Miroku! No es por ahí.

-Oh…-Se sintió apenado el monje jalando al Hanyo hacia el lado contrario con mucha prisa.

Caminaron durante lo que parecieron horas hacia la casa.

-InuYasha... ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?-Pregunto el Monje mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Claro que sí.-refutó él frunciendo el ceño.- ¡Mira, es esa! ¿Lo ves? Sé perfectamente a donde voy.

-Llegué a dudar de tu capacidad de ubicación.

-¡Khe! Sin mí no hubiéramos llegado. Ese olor…-El Hanyo alzo la nariz, después hizo una mueca característica de él.- ¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Eso no te importa InuYasha.

-¡ja! Claro que me importa, tú no deberías estar en una aldea humana, eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¡Amo Sesshomaru! ¡Amo Sesshomaru!- Su sirviente entró en escena.

-Andando, Jaken.-le apuró el Youkai.-¿qué sabes?

-E-en el monte Haku, amo… Un poder que solo atrae problemas. Totosai solo hablo de una espada… eh… eh ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Habla, Jaken.- La expresión de Sesshomaru daba miedo.

\- ahh… si, amo. La espada Tomoyuki. Alguien despertó su poder, eso atrae a todos los monstruos, como esa endemoniada perla.-Titubeo el demonio verde.-Quien sea que logre dominarla será dueño y señor de su poder. ¡A-amo! ¡¿A dónde va?! ¡Espéreme!

Sesshomaru se alejó volando, otra vez en dirección a la aldea.

-con que es eso ¿Sesshomaru planeara tomarla?

-Eso temo, Miroku. ¡Vamos!-Gritó Inuyasha Señalando en la dirección en la que se había dirigido el Youkai- ¡Sesshomaru espera! ¡No tomarás esa espada!

-Cállate InuYasha, no seas Imbécil.

-Tú eres el imbécil, ya tienes demasiado poder.

-se quedará en ese monte.

-No te dejaré…. Espera ¿qué?-Sesshomaru ya había desaparecido en el cielo.-Se fue.

OoOoOooOOoOoOo

-¡Amo! ¿Planea encontrar esa espada?

-No es necesario.

 _-Claro, el amo no quiere poner en peligro a esa mocosa._

-!Jaken! Cállate.

 _No finjas que no te interesa Sesshomaru. Ya has superado a tu padre, si cortas esa espada serás invencible, tendrás miles de enemigos. Siempre has tenido sed de poder ¿por qué dudas? ¿Es que prefieres llevarte a esa humana contigo?_

* * *

Espero que no les parezca tedioso. Si no funciona Tendrá solo 3 capítulos. Depende de ustedes.

Utilice esta información para crear la historia, no está apegada a la realidad en su totalidad, la modifique para hacerla fantástica.

 **Guerra de Ōnin:** Esta guerra desembocó en lo que conocemos como Sengoku jidai, "la era de los estados combatientes". Esta época fue larga, salpicada de luchas por la dominación bajo un solo daimyo, provocando un conflicto masivo entre varios clanes para tomar la totalidad de Japón.

 **Espada Tomoyuki:** Tomoyuki Yamashita fue un general del Ejército Imperial Japonés durante la Segunda Guerra dio a conocer durante la guerra tras la conquista de las colonias británicas de Malasia y Singapur, en última instancia, ganándose el apodo de "El Tigre de Malasia." Después de la final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Yamashita fue juzgado por crímenes de guerra relacionados con la Masacre de Manila y muchas otras atrocidades en Filipinas y Singapur.

 **Youkai o Yokai:** los dos términos son correctas. El Yokai es una criatura viva no humano y significa demonio o bestia.

 **Gashadokoru (Esqueleto Hambriento):** Son esqueletos gigantes de hasta quince veces el tamaño de una persona promedio. Estos youkai se forman a partir de una colecta de huesos de personas que han muerto por inanición cuyos espíritus se unen en un hambre colectiva. Si un Gashadokoru ve a un humano, lo agarrará y le arrancará la cabeza de un mordisco si esta no huye rápido. La única manera de detectarlo antes de que aparezca es escuchando un campaneo en el oído, el cual puede variar desde un ligero timbre hasta un estruendo ensordecedor.


End file.
